


Dance among the stars

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballerina Felix, Fluff, M/M, Pianist Woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: "You stand out from the crowd and… and I like that.”





	Dance among the stars

 

 

 

 

Woojin watched as the dancers were beginning to filter out of the practice room. The excited and anxious energy was buzzing in the air as all dancers were gathering their stuff and left the room. He let his eyes wander the dancers for a moment before he stood up, placing his bag on the piano stool.

“Woojin!” a voice said and Woojin turned around to see Felix, one of the dancers and Woojin’s longtime crush, approaching. He, unlike the other dancers, was still wear just his white t-shirt and black tights. His blond hair was a bit damp, parts of it sticking to his forehead. 

“Felix,” Woojin said, straightening his back as Felix stopped in front of him. “What’s… uh, on your mind?” he said as steadily as he could, but failed miserably. Felix bit his lip, offering Woojin a sheepish smile and Woojin cursed his heart for doing a little backflip.

“Do you… do think you could stay for another hour or so..?” Felix asked slowly, glancing down at the ground. “I would need some extra practice and if it’s not too much of a bother…”

“I can stay,” Woojin said and Felix snapped his eyes up to meet Woojin’s. “I’m not doing anything in particular tonight so, if you need help… I’ll help you.”

“Thank you, Woojin!” Felix beamed and Woojin’s heart leaped in his chest. “Do you wanna… uhm, start right away or..?” He looked around the room and Woojin followed suit. There were still a few dancers left in the room, getting ready to leave. 

“Maybe we should wait until everyone has left,” he suggested and Felix nodded, biting his lip again. “Are you… Are you still warm? Maybe you should make sure you don’t pull a muscle or something.”

“I’ll just stretch for a second, don’t worry,” Felix said, brushing some of his blond hair away from his eyes. He flashed Woojin a bright smile, eyes crinkling and Woojin’s heart stuttered. He nodded, eyes fixed at Felix as he turned around to head to the barres to stretch. 

He began to pull out the notes from his bag before placing it back down on the floor, sitting down at the piano stool again. He raised his hand to give the last few dancers a small wave as they left the room. 

The door shut with a click and Felix looked up from the barre. Woojin placed his fingers on the piano keys, eyes skimming the sheets as he played the first few notes. He had been practicing this piece for months, he knew them inside out and he didn’t really need the sheets but he prefered them in front of him, just in case.

“Is there any specific part you want to go over?” Woojin asked as he thumbed through the sheets of music.

“I’d like to go over my solo part,” Felix said, chewing on his lower lip as he smiled at Woojin sheepishly. Felix wasn’t the main character of the performance, but he did have a shorter part where the others would move to the side. 

“Of course,” Woojin said, quickly finding the correct sheet of music. As he settled, Felix moved to center of the practice room, face growing serious as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. “I’ll start from a few counts before your solo,” he continued and Felix nodded. “You ready?”

“Ready,” Felix confirmed, small smile on his lips just before Woojin began to play.

Now Woojin was able to play the piano without looking at the keys, but there was a reason he tried to keep his focus on the piano during rehearsals and especially during Felix’s parts. Woojin had seen Felix dance, when he had just joined the academy as one of their pianists and during his tour around the building, they had encountered Felix as he was practicing. When he had joined, Woojin had little knowledge of ballet but as the months progressed he had picked up a lot of things that helped him with understanding the art of ballet. 

Felix wasn’t like most of the male dancers in the academy. He was rarely paired with someone else and was instead given solo parts. While most of the male dancers were all muscles and strengths pouring into their every move, Felix moved with light steps and fluid motions. 

Woojin flinched as he accidentally played one key wrong, too busy staring at Felix as he was dancing but it didn’t seem like Felix noticed. There was a smile on Felix’s face, his blond hair falling in his eyes but he was  _ glowing _ . The raw passion he held for dancing was so evident as he moved. While every step was perfect, hours of practicing showing clearly, the love for dance just radiated from him.

When Woojin played the last note, Felix held his ending pose for five seconds (something Woojin recalled the teacher instructed the dancers to do) before turning to Woojin. 

“I’m sorry for the little mistake,” Woojin said as Felix walked over. Felix laughed a breathless laugh and shook his head, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his breathing. “It looked good though,” he continued. “Is there a specific place you want to go over?”

“Yeah,” Felix said, furrowing his brows a little as he pushed back his hair. “I have a jump that I always end up doing wrong,” he explained and Woojin nodded slowly. “Towards the end.”

“I see,” Woojin said, skimming the music sheet before he played a piece of the song. “This part?”

“Yeah from that part to the end,” Felix said, turning around to return to the center of the room again. 

They ended up going over the last part of Felix’s solo a few times and Woojin could see Felix’s frustration building up as he kept messing up the landing. It wasn’t a big mistake but after he had pointed it out, Woojin could see his knee wobbling ever so slightly each time he landed. But then, as Felix landed and kept his knee from wobbling even the slightest, a wide grin broke out on his lips and he beamed at Woojin as he held the pose at the end.

“That looked good,” Woojin said and Felix just grinned. He was drenched in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead and shirt clinging to his skin. But he looked so beautiful it almost hurt. 

“Thank you,” Felix said, tugging at his shirt a little. “I’ve kept you here for too long. Let’s call it a day.” Woojin nodded, standing up to start packing his bag again. “Thank you for staying with me Woojin. Really.”

“It’s no problem,” Woojin said, smiling at Felix. “My pleasure. I clearly needed some practice on that piece as well.”

Felix laughed, sound bright and clear it caused Woojin’s heart to flutter. “Can I buy you food?” Felix asked and Woojin looked up from his bag, eyes wide. “As a thank you?”

“Uhm, yeah sure,” Woojin said, voice wavering and his heart stuttering nervously in his chest. Felix’s grin widened.

“Great!” he said, clapping his hands together. “I’ll just get my stuff and we can go!”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


They had settled for a small restaurant at the same street and they sat down in a corner to get some privacy. It was pretty late and the restaurant was mostly empty. 

“I’m just gonna have a piece or two of you,” Felix said, glancing at the fried chicken in front of Woojin as he pushed the hood of his pastel pink hoodie down. “I’m not supposed to have these kinds of food this close to a performance so…” he trailed off, raising a finger to his lips. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” Woojin promised as Felix reached out to take a small piece of chicken. “You could have taken a larger one,” he said as he too took a piece of chicken. Felix shook his head, biting into the chicken piece. 

“It’s gonna be too much,” he said, shrugging. “I’m having my cheat day today but it’s still too close to the performance.”

“Are you always on strict diets before performances?” Woojin asked and Felix nodded, grimacing a little.

“I’m on a diet all the time, it’s just that the pre-performance diet is a bit stricter,” he explained and Woojin nodded. “To prevent bloating and what not.”

“I see,” he said and Felix hummed. “That doesn’t sound very fun.”

“It’s not,” Felix confirmed, smile still on his lips. “But you’ve seen the outfits. They’re all very tight and…” he trailed off, shrugging. There was a flash in his eyes and Woojin furrowed his brows. He couldn’t really make out what it was. He almost looked… sad?

“You okay?” he asked and Felix sighed, shoulders slumping. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I’m just… worried I guess,” he said, placing the bone of the chicken to the side. “I’ve been dancing ballet for a long time now and I… I never progress? I’m stuck doing the same roles over and over again because…” He took a deep breath. “Because I don’t like, fit into the mold,” he said, gesturing to himself. “I’m sorry I don’t know what I’m talking about. I just want to do some other parts than the same kind of solo parts,” he rambled and Woojin just nodded along. “Sorry I shouldn’t-”

“No it’s okay,” Woojin said and Felix sighed. “I get that it’s frustrating to do the same things over and over again. I don’t know a lot about ballet, aside from what I’ve learned during my months with the academy, but I find your dancing very refreshing.”

“Really?” Felix asked, eyes widening and Woojin nodded, smile stretching on his lips. 

“Yeah,” Woojin said, feeling his cheeks heat up a little in embarrassment. “You don’t move like most of the other male dancers and it’s… it’s more interesting to look at and I think- I mean your passion and love for dance is really clear when you dance. You stand out from the crowd and… and I like that.”

“Oh,” Felix said softly, glancing down at the table with a smile stretching on his lips. “Thank you, Woojin… really.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


“Woojin!” Felix called out, raising his hand so Woojin could see him in the crowd of people backstage. The backstage area was buzzing, all nervousness from before the show gone. Woojin’s heart was drumming in his chest as he watched Felix, dressed in his all white performance outfit, pushing his way through the sea of people between them.

“You did it!” Woojin exclaimed as Felix reached him, stumbling backwards as Felix threw himself around Woojin’s neck, hugging him close. “You stuck the landing!” he said as Felix pulled back, beaming. His hair was styled up and to the side, his cheeks dusted with glitter and small rhinestone stars. The white clothes he was wearing were plan, except for the sleeves that were adorned with golden embroideries.

“I did it!” Felix said, his eyes sparkling as bright as the glitter on his cheeks and before Woojin could say anything, Felix took his face in his hands to press a kiss on his lips. Woojin’s whole body locked in place, eyes widening.

“Oh,” he said as Felix pulled back, eyes wide as he stared at Woojin.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to just kiss you like that. I should have asked if it was okay. I’m-”

“It was more than okay,” Woojin said and Felix blinked. Woojin placed a hand on Felix’s waist, tugging him a little closer as he leaned closer. “Can I..?” he asked, trailing off as he kept his eyes locked with Felix’s.

“Please,” Felix breathed as Woojin’s breath fanned over his lips and Woojin pressed his lips against Felix’s. Firework went off in his chest and Felix’s hands moved from Woojin’s face to grab a hold of his suit jacket instead. When Woojin was about to pull away, Felix tightened his grip of Woojin’s suit jacket and deepened the kiss. Woojin couldn’t help but smile against Felix’s soft lips.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Bonus. _

 

“Are you sure you don’t want… I don’t think I should be the one doing this,” Woojin said, glancing around the empty practice room. He wasn’t sure why he’d let his boyfriend talk him into this. He was a pianist, on most days. But here he was, dressed in the clothes he usually wore to the gym and Felix was looking at him with an unimpressed look. “You sure you don’t want Chan to lift you?”

“Chan is on a date with Hyunjin or something,” Felix said, shrugging casually. “Listen. All I’m asking you is to pick me up and hold me there,” he continued and Woojin groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s not like I’m gonna run at you and you have to lift me up. Chan can deal with that later.”

“I still don’t think I’m qualified,” Woojin said and Felix shook his head, reaching out to take Woojin’s hand in his. 

“All you have to do is lift me up so I can practice the form,” he said, giving Woojin’s hand a squeeze. “I already showed you how to lift. You just have to lift.”

“I think you’re overestimating me. I just go and work out three times a week or something,” Woojin said and Felix shook his head, rolling his eyes before grinning. “What if I drop you?”

“Then you drop me,” Felix said, shrugging again. “It’s not the world if you do. I just… I need some help to get comfortable with lifting,” he added, voice quiet and Woojin hummed, reaching out to brush some of Felix’s hair away from his face. Woojin sighed and Felix’s eyes sparkled.

“I’ll help,” he said and Felix pressed a quick kiss on his nose, beaming. “But I make no promises.”

“Thank you so much,” Felix said, giving Woojin a proper kiss before letting him go. “I’ll treat you for dinner later.”

“Sounds good to me,” Woojin said, amused smile on his lips as Felix did an excited little twirl. “You ready?” he asked and Felix nodded, smile still lingering on his lips.

“Ready.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For @mrseochangbin on twitter
> 
> You can find me @pinkpunchmango on twt and cc


End file.
